drake_pansymarfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake Pansymar
'Drake Pansymar' 'WARNING: THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILER CONTENT ON THE STORY, CHARACTERS AND EVENTS. However if you already know all this information or just don't care, then it's cool! Read away!' 'Personality ' He is the type of character out of most thus far to have an active imagination and always have an optimistic, hyperactive attitude towards most given situations. Despite carrying a sword, he does not like the idea of killing things. This fact is shown when he spared the Briscore, even though the creature was attacking one of villages of Burvalia. Another layer to his personality is his sense of Fair Justice. There's a scene when Drake had to decide on how to punish the Briscore. Most suggested death, although Drake read a book that you could cut the horn of a Briscore and they would shrink over time until they reach the size of a human or an average sized animal. This was fitting punishment, since that would mean the Briscore was now on the same ground as the humans, in a literal sense. Furthermore, his detailed research on the Briscore species/race demonstrates that he is also very curious and quite smart. There are other numerous occasions of Drake expressing his own curiosity, like asking questions to a couple of dead skeletons (pretending that they are still alive, another sign of his active imagination). This type of characteristic makes him almost seem like a detective. Overall, he seems to have boundless joy for life, hence his want for adventure. There are many examples of this. Be it for friends, family or the simple yet rewarding drive/energy for adventures. In addition, Drake Pansymar has an affection/weakness for animals. Caring for the Bouwty Squirrels, Nitches, Crows, Worms, Goats (go back a few pages and you will see why Drake threw at the Radioactive Spider), Ducks and possibly other Barn Yard Animals. This, as well as previous examples, demonstrates Pansymar's sympathy and mercy. 'Skills' As far as we know, Drake Pansymar is skilled with his blade. He has been practising for a while before he went out on his grand adventure. It is mentioned that his guardian, Mr Farmer, has been preparing him before he could go out to explore Burvalia. Drake Pansymar has good leadership skills. He is been shown to command a scene and to plan something in advance. He has also been known to be resourceful. 'Weakness' Drake Pansymar has been reckless throughout the comic. He is a clever character, known to think in ways that helped him on his quest many times before. However, he is quite emotional. There have been instances when he would feel betrayed or his close friends are in danger/hurt, and when that happened he would often go on a rage to stop whatever is causing it. It's a risk, that Pansymar cannot foresee. For example, he attempts to save Mr Farmer from the Briscore's grasp, only then for him to ironically get captured and picked up by the Briscore's crab grip instead. Sometimes his pursuit would benefit him, but other times it would back fire. ' ' 'Drake's Dream-Self/Alter Ego' Drake at one point had a dream, just like any other would. Usually strange and often relating to the subconcious, memories, desires, fears and imagination. However at one point in Drake's Dream, he came across a purple pit. Which what we can understand from the text, represents a kind of gate way to the 'Dream Dimension'. This would turn Dream Drake, into Detective Derek Bolarflowers. There's some interesting speculation about Derek Bolarflowers' character. One idea is that Derek is Drake, and vice versa. For instance, the fact that his looks and name is similar to Drake's name. Their first names have the letters D, E, K and R except the letter A. What you get is a one letter off name that are close to each other: DRaKE and DEREK. Not to mention their surname. Pansymar, if you split the name, the Pansy usually refers to the flower name Pansy (brightly coloured garden flowers). Bolar''flowers'' literally has the word flowers in his name. Not to mention, Drake's fascination of detective movies and his sense of curiosity as well as justice/heroism, help prove this theory of the two being the same character. animals.png|Drake Pansymar cares for the animals!|linktext=This is very early on in his adventure. curious.png|Drake's curious about the Briscore.|linktext=He's researching using a book that tells him about creatures, plants and basically the world! reckless.png|Drake got caught!|linktext=Drake Pansymar was being reckless by charging in on the Briscore without much planning. Because of this, he got caught!